bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gravity Force
Archive Things were getting way too long. To find our previous discussions, just click the link in the archive box. Thank you!(: Back To Start Ok guys, enough is nough. After spaking with Sei, he and I believe that there should be a leader or director of sorts. SO this has led me to decide to take the GF as a whole back to how it was previously run before the probelms came up. We will go back to the senior members directing things and having the final say and what goes. That means that Me, Lone, Kenji, and Fire (when he's on) will be in charge. If there is a problem with this then I do feel bad but at this point a stricter way of doing things must be put into place to avoid any further incident. Now don't take me wrong as things will still flow as usual but when a problem arises, we will be the judges on how to deal with it to avoid any more of this needlessness. I do apoligize if that sounds harsh but thats how it has to be. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, works for me its evident that no one else knows how to handle this and while it'll be hard for me to just lean back and let others do the brainwork I'm sure I'll manage. Njalm2 09:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't been on guys to give a hand with this. Internet wasn't connecting and BT kept me waiting with a phone call that never came. But I've read through the above messages, and while I was against it for a long time, I feel I agree with Raze. Sometimes Raze, the harsh way is the only way, pal, so don't worry about it. It needs to be done. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Be cause I'm new to this site I felt I should have kept out of this and have for a long time. But to tell truth I agree with Raze. This way all future conflicts can be avoided and GF won't be disbanded. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you all for your support. Please spread the word to the others if they may have not seen this message from me.And again...thank you all for understanding.[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::FOLKS IN THE GF!! READ ABOVE MESSAGES. That is all. There, message spread pal lol. In all seriousness though, don't worry dude about it, Raze. The GF will manage, just like we've always done :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Joining process Okay, this is gonna sound incredibly selfish, but I think it needs to be said. Whenever someone attempts to join Gravity Force, people automatically say, "talk to Kenji or Raze." That makes me (and possibly other senior members) feel like I don't have a say in the matter of joining. It irks me whenever I see people asking to join being directed to Hiroshi or Luxe, but not other users, such as Garuga, 00 and I. So, I request that people refrain from directing new users just to Hiroshi or Luxe, and direct them to all the Gravity Force members. That way, I feel like we all get a say in this. *'EDIT:' Well, I'm glad people bothered to take a look at this... >_> I now I'm new but may I say something. First it dosen't sound all that selfish, and I agree all the members of GF should at least be notified before a new member is added to the group. Its easier and it'll be way better for the new person to get introduced to everyone in GF plus I like meeting new people. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, why not simply choose representatives that will decide if a user can join, and then simply swap out every two weeks or so. That way, as Gravity Force increases in size, you won't need to have a user speak to like 20 people for acceptance. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea, Sei(: I didn't intend for it be like they needed to ask everyone, but I just felt like the only members that get a say on it are Hiroshi and Luxe, which I find completely terrible in a "group of friends,"'' as it says on the Gravity Force page. Vizards Lately I've been wondering does GF have a group of vizards. I've been searching and couldn't find one so I came here for some answers. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, they don't, but it's not necessary. The visoreds aren't really a group, unlike the Espada, so there doesn't need to be a page for them. If I were to create one would it be okay though? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't do it, considering it's not needed, and Gravity Force needs to stay organized, and that wouldn't help. Oh? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, so I'd say no. : :K. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New tournament Well, now that Despair's tourney is wrapping up, I want to know if I could make another tournament that can encompass the entirety of BFFW, not just Gravy Force. However, I wanted to get permission from yall before I go ask, seeing as we've been through tournament after tournament. Well, someone please get back to me asap. We can do tournaments?! Thats pretty cool and I hope I can join in it, that being said you have my support completely pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 13:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) After my opinion, one can't really get too many events, though since this will encompass the whole of BFFW you should probably continue to plan it for quite some time - I've long been plotting to have Arthfael make a Tournament in Elysium, but I'm still working that one out: I suggest that you let decide a team of judges whom decide whom wins, much like what me and Kenji did for our battle. Its also noteable that you need a tremendous amount of planning to get this trough, and you should probably ask Sei and the other admins as opposed to us on the GF. Njalm2 13:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... TD5's tourny is...(for me atleast) was..I think the only one to actually be finished... Sei's didn't.. The other one we had didn't (or are we continuing that?).. But after all that... I say we go for it? Well maybe when everyone has a clearer sched... ^_^ plus we should organize more and set up rules... well ofcourse, lets make sure it'll be finished ^_^... (just threw what I had lol) but i think everyone should give there opinions here Lone Black Garuga 13:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, perhaps I will only set the tourney to encompass just GF, 'cause I'm notorious for losing interest within two months, and planning something for the whole of BFFW would take longer than that. So, I'm changing this to just eb between members of Gravity Force, and that can include members attempting to join (such as Deus and Sento). The only problem with that is that we have to make sure that all of the participants go by the rules of Rping and dont try to GM with their chracters and make sure charcters grow tired or take into account the strengths of another charactr instead of just saying "i take a hit from a full force punch just to stand and throw one back." or just avoiding every single attack to let one out of 30 hit. See what I'm saying? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do, and I shall set up a page with all the rules for it if everyone decides to do it. Well, not everyone, but I'll need at least eight people, and we have plenty of users in Gravity Force that could use this rp experience. However, thats just my opinion, and I'd like to here everyone else's as well. Hey if we are doing this tournament we do need to make alot of rules so that people are forced to follow to make it fair or everyone will just GM the whole time. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't need to be a lot of rules; we just need to make very general rules that all must follow. I had a tourney on NFW last year and our biggest rules was that, if you sway from the rules once, you get a warning; a second time is disqualification and they are not allowed to participate in any up and coming tournaments. We don't have to have the last part, by the majority of that rule needs to be in place here. Well we can start pretty soon if its just people in GF. So whats the first priority in making the tournament. Location, characters etc. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I plan on making it similar to my tournament back on NFW. There, I had it where it would be teams of three characters that go against each other anywhere within our universe (i.e. Karakura, Hama, Idzumo Bridge, Hueco Mundo, etc.) and whoever wins will move up the bracket. For the characters, I ask that you do not use generation two characters unless they are masters to the younglings, because I plan on having this be a no-holds-barred type of shindig. Get what I'm saying? We'll definately need a set of rules here - besides Godmodding and Auto-hitting of course; the system several roleplayers, including myself have used up til now is the "Escalating Damage" rule, which means that if you dodge an attack, your character must suffer greater damage when he/she is actually hit, and this increases for every dodge or block. Me and Kenji used this system in our battle and it worked really well. Njalm2 14:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with you 100% on that, Njalm. In my latest rp's, I've been using that system as well, and I find it works very well. So, I need a list of who shall be participating in the tournament, so pleas eput your name below if you do decide to join. Hmm, I think there needs to be a different way of deciding the fighting style as RPers who dont follow that system (me for instance) wouldn't be able to RP against someone who does (N for instance...slight rhyme, made me laugh lol). So how else would we be able to decide this? Kinda need to know before I put my name down for participants. Also Have to figure out who I would use =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the escalating damage system works well, plus it's fair; 'cause some people (myself included) don't let themselves get hit for a long time, and then, when they do, it makes up for it. Honestly, there isn't any other system then getting hit every few hits, which is also fair. As long as both participants use one of those two (unless someone has a better one) systems of damage, everything should work out fine. (: Yeah what I'm wondering is how many characters can we use or are we only restricted to using one charater. Btw what fightin style is Raze talking about. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Fighting Style = Escalating Damage Rule... (am i correct?) ^_^ no prob for me Lone Black Garuga 15:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :@Junior: if you had read what I said above when you talked about location and all that, I said teams of three characters, or less, depending on how strong your character is. And Garuga is right, fighting style was escalating damage/take a hit style. @Garuga: awesome! (: Can I partipate?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm up for pretty much anything, but I'll wait and see how my internet problems play out before I decide to participate or not, folks. So, we've given the style a name, now? Haha, that sounds pretty good! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck with your internet trouble Hiroshi. If you can participate; awesome! If not; oh well. Whatever happens happens, as you have no control in the matter. Also, Njalm has decided to join in as well, so, when he places his name in the participants section, I'll start up the official tourney page and we'll get things rollin'! (: *'EDIT:' Here is the page. I am currently adding the rules, and they shall appear on the articles talk page when completed. (: Participants *Kou *Junior *Yuki *Shinobi *Void *Raze *Njalm *Despair *Fire *APS Approve of Sei joining Well, while on the chat for BFF, Sei asked if he could participate as well. I, of course, said he could, but he reminded me that I should see if everyone else is cool with it. So, would you guys mind if he joined in as well? To me, it'd only be all the more fun (seeing as we have ten members already). He'd also like me to state that he does not plan on Seireitou or Kamui, in case that helps you vote. If he receives six or more approvals, he will be allowed to enter. Hey looks like he got six. Sei you can join now! --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :My characters will be Severus Kyōraku and Anna Raven, along with User:Hohenheim of Light using his Nanamei, the team name being "Representatives of Kōkiorosu", making a total of three. If this influences your voting decision, please make it noted. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing Sei is that you make sure follow the power-level ruling with the three characters listed here. =). If one is over 575 in stat total then the team may have to be lowered down. And I wasn't sure if either you or Hoenhein saw that. So just a heads up. But other than that...cheers! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Support # #Junior #Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) # #User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #The Twilight of Your Despair 22:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #Njalm2 22:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) # Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Base Power-Level? Alright, I'll be asking the question that likely a few others have wondered about for some time, what would be the base power-level of this Tournament? What I mean is, what would be expected of characters partaking in the Tournament, how powerful should they be? And please don't explain in stats as those are so ambigeous :) Njalm2 23:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't fully understand what you're asking with this. Please explain, for I am clueless right now. Tournament of Spirits arc's talk page has any to all regardling rules.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :They should not be lower than the third seating rank, which would be equivalent to a powerful fraccion or the bottom two Espada (if anyone plans on using arrancar in this). This is 'cause most are going to use their most powerful characters, and I don't want anyone weaker dying (as if it would come to that). :L Gotei 13 With what happened with the Espada I know it weird that "I" am asking? Since Griz is ban may I have the Gotei slot of 12 Captain? :You don't have to ask to make a Captain. Now, if you were asking to make the Captain-Commander, that'd be when you need to ask permission. So, the twelth division is all yours, Despair. *'EDIT:' And you can participate. Sorry, my phone lags when sections get long. Ok. And this Captain will be of regular average captain level like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. And thanks about the tounrament I have question is there any character I cannot use. Leave that on my talk page.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Uchiga and Grizzaka Okay, I'm sick of only having an answer from Luxe. Yes, this is going to sound rude, but I'm not in the best mood at the moment. Perhaps it's just me, but I don't see why Uchiga, nor Grizzaka should be listed as members anymore. I have talked to Uchiga on chatango, and he has told me that he doesn't plan on returning, and Grizzaka has bitched to Uchuga about us keeping his name on the list. So, I want them removed, as I just find it to be clutter. We'll just move them to the former members section, so it's not like we're acting like they weren't ever there. And before Luxe says ''"we're a family" and the like, I'd like to point out that when a family member dies, they are considered to be "former" members of that family, as the members are the people that are still alive. So, I shall place a support and oppose section for taking there names off the members list and putting it on the former members list. Ok...im removing the voting thing because one...that majority crap has already been scrapped. Keep up Kou. I said you could be one of the governing deciders in the Gf but if you REALLY can't allow the one thiing I said not to be changed then you and I WILL have a problem. As you seem to be the only one annoyed by this factor. Just leave it be, its NOT harming you in the least bit. Not is it causing any other problems for the function of the GF or the siteas it a whole. It is just so that YOU will be accomodated for. Get over it. And yea...I'm not in the best of moods either, and not to mention you already stated that you have a thing out aainst Griz. So youre judgement is largely biased. So ye..what I says stands. Anyonr who changes it, I'll change it right back. Tough. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, my view on either Uchiga or Grizzaka has nothing to do with this. Yes, I hate Grizzaka; this is a proven fact. However, that isn't why I want it removed. And if you and I have a problem, honestly, I don't care at this point; it is what it is. And it is psychologically harming me, as I find it to "clutter,"'' and due to my ocd, I cannot look at it without it urging me to change it, whether I wanted to keep it or not, my psyche won't allow it. And GF is a ''democracy, whether you choose to believe that or not. There doesn't seem to be any other way of handling it than the majority system. Anyways, if I'm no longer a governing body, it really doesn't matter at this point, since everything I seem to say has no importance to you, and, as of the current moment, you are the only other active governing user. So, if I'm stripped of that title, oh well; if you and I have a problem, oh well. Whatever happens happens. Hey guys may I remind you that if we have another problem than Gf is officaially disbanded. I wish to prevent that from happening, and I believe or at least hope that you guys would to. Yes I agree with Raze but I think Kou has a point aswell. But Because the majority rules thing is gone or wateva I think we should leave it how Raze left it. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is a democracy but we have also established the fact that we need a ruling factor to avoid situations such as Griz and TD5's. And everything you say has no importance to me? Get over yourself? Not once did I ever say that. I said ANYONE who changes it I will change it back, Kenji included (as some would say he is my best friend on this site.) So if you have a problem today why dont you go fix that cause you're usually way more mature than just saying oh well oh well if things don't go as you want them to. Cause as you said to Twilight "Don't change this 'cause it doesn't fit your ''needs.". [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Get over yourself? Psh! I may be a narcissist, but I'm not in love with myself. What I was saying was truth. All my ideas (excluding the tournament) seem to be not good enough. And I never doubted that you wouldn't change it back, even if Hiroshi did it. And my problem is Despair, not a real-life problem. Also, about maturity, I am being mature, although my mood is affecting how mature I am being. And it is an ''"oh well,"'' 'cause there is nothing else I can do than say that. Lastly, democracies (most notably the U.S.) have ruling factors, and they still have majority rules (just look at how bills are passed through the senate and house of representatives). As such, majority rule should still be in place, as it is fair and still gives the governing users a final say. Here is possible solution. Have a link to the current member's list and a link to former, inactive, banned etc members and put the link on the Gravity Force's page. There I hope that helps.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've already created two seperate sections, which function as what you just described, and Luxe does not approve of it, so it wouldn't work. *'EDIT:' Do '''not' tell me when I'm finished talking, Junior. This is not over until it is discussed in-depth, as that is how I straighten things out. I didn't mean to tick you off or offend you in anyway pal. I'm just saying if we do go into depth about a argument we will lose GF and I can't stress that enough. Truthfully I like GF alot and besides you can go into depth but I feel that you won't be able to change Raze beliefs on this subject and it won't work if you two constanly go back and forth editing. You get me? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I honestly wish that you do not take this out of proportion. I also have OCD and I wish to remove there names but to me, it acts as a reminder that we had these members and the things they had done. To be truthfully honest and blunt and in my own opinion, I do not care about taking their names. You can merely leave it there and let it gather dust. Just leave it alone and go on with your life. Thats my two cents. :I'd like to point out that I'm fifteen and most likely the youngest member of GF. For this, it is expected that I am less mature than people that are finishing high school/in college. So, forgive me if I seem ignorant/immature, but it's how I am. I was worse than Griz when I was that age. I didn't mature until I was 19.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't usually associate age with maturity, as I've been known to be one of the most mature people in my school, and I'm still a freshman. However, when I'm pissed/upset, my maturity flies out the window into the nearest bus where it takes a trip to all the countries of the world and then finally gets back to me. Since that is one of those times, I won't be acting as I usually am. : :Believe me or not I'm actually 14 lol. I hate to give away my real age on websites. Btw I was 13 my bday was on June 1st!!!! --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Letting your maturity disappear or run off or get the best of you will often result in banning of some sorts. Believe me. And Twilight if he was forced to do it. I banned people who were immature and letting the emotions get the better of them. But I have faith in you. So we'll see. And I don't know Griz's age, so I can't judge. :I am mature now but like even Sei himself there are limits. Just mine are so far must never reach them. Thankfully.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) My com and router is a bunch of bulls*** >_< Sometimes it lets me connect for about half an hour - maybe an hour, sometimes not; which is pretty annoying when it finally decides to crap on me royally. Moving on, though. Okay, what the hell are we arguing about folks? I mean seriously. Two names and a brief description after said name and we start going at it like we were in bloody kinder-garden? Spartan is right. Lets not blow all this out of proportion. I know you wanna keep there names on the list, Raze. But Hitsuke won't be returning. In the time I've been on this morning, I've seen he has handed all his work over to his cousin; and when coupled with Kou speaking to him on the chat, its safe to assume he won't be back. Grizz is banned, so the same holds true for him in that he will not be back. I'm all for keeping their names on the list, but they're former members whatever way you look at it, pal and should be referred to as such. They helped found the GF I know, and should be remembered for helping us all lay the foundation for what is now the GF and putting together some pretty cool articles, and helping us do the same when we first started. Now lets all stop arguing about the thing and move on; because as we can already see above, one argument begets another. This started out as a discussion about Hitsuke and Grizz, and is now working down the road of maturity. That sound okay to everyone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Kenji-kun... I rarely speak when things like this comes, so i apologize for not being able to help the way others do.. From what I can see, members have been arguing again and again... I mean, the arguments are becoming a lil out of hand... I know all of you just want whats best for GF but let us please lay-off the arguments for things that doesn't even affect us in a major way. Please, for the sake of the group itself.. We may not agree with each other on some things, but let us not make this the cause of the group breaking apart slowly. Everyone's free to give their opinions but we should all try to understand the point of view of others or atleast explain (in a nice way) what is it that they may be wrong and end discussions without the feeling of hate. (I apologize if I have a pretty bad grammar...) Lone Black Garuga 13:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine with removing their names as long as their is a logical reason. And not something petty like "oh it looks bad" I mean if its really that detrimental to the way everything works then 1) That's pretty sad and 2) Wow....what have we come to? I just don't want to remove their names just to accomdate one person. Like you said they helped us all do stuff with our work, its like saying thanks but bye, you see what I'm getting at? Just saying that their former members isnt really cool in my eyes as that's like saying what they did isn't appreciated. I'm not too good with words as I'm more of an action man but still. I hope I got my point across. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, then we have differing opinions on what a former member is then, Luxe (heads up, I'm in a much better mood right now). You see, I believe that calling someone a former members is just to explain that, whether they've contributed greatly/not much at all, they're still being honored as former members of this establishment. However, that's just my take on it. Ryoka I was just asking you guys about this. I plan on making a Ryoka and sending him to Soul Society and he will eventaull have to fight or atleast come in contact with a few captains, lieutanents etc from Soul Scoiety. I just wanted to know if this was okay or if you guys have any suggestions. I just wanted to do this cause it goes with my story btw the character is Seikatsu Okuri. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Me and Ken have a mass incursion for the Soul Society Planned so Seikatsu could be a part of that since he met Rozeluxe and Haruki. Just a suggestion. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) And we shall introduce Ui and Kei! :D